Investigations have centered on understanding on a molecular level the intercellular regulation of metabolism in a neuroendocrine organ, the pineal gland. The topics of specific interest include the factors regulating cyclic AMP production, the function of cyclic AMP, the control of synthesis of pineal N-acetyltransferase activity, the control of activation and inactivation of this enzyme, and the role of mRNA synthesis in regulation of the activity of N-acetyltransferase activity.